headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Digimon: Digital Monsters
Category:ArticlesCategory:Programs Digimon: Digital Monsters is a Japanese anime television series created by Akiyoshi Hongo and produced by Toei Animation in cooperation with Bandai and Fuji Television. It is the first anime installment in the Digimon media franchise, based on the virtual pet of the same name. The series aired in Japan between March 7th, 1999 and March 26, 2000. An English-language version produced by Saban Entertainment aired in North America between August 1999 and June 2000. A video game adaptation of the series by Prope was released for PlayStation Portable on January 17, 2013. Robert Axelrod as Ankylomon, Armadillomon *Brian Beacock as Takato *Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Poromon, Yamaki *Tifanie Christun as Biyomon, Riley, Yolei *Mari Devon as Renamon *Brian Donovan as Davis *Doug Erholtz as TK *Melissa Fahn as Rika *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Anna Garduno as Palmon *Bridgette Hoffman as Jeri *Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon *Wendee Lee as Poyomon, Young TK *Michael Lindsay as Joe *Brad MacDonald as Kazu *Dave Mallow as Upamon *Mona Marshall as Izzy, Terriermon *Lara Jill Miller as Kari, Nami *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon *Peggy O'Neal as Tally *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora *Derek Stephen Prince as DemiVeemon, Digimon Emperor, ExVeemon, Impmon, Ken, Veemon *Michael Reisz as Matt *Michelle Ruff *Philece Sampler as Cody, Mimi, Takato's Mom *Joshua Seth as Tai *Brianne Siddall as Calumon *Michael Sorich *Melodee Spevack as Birdramon, Garudamon, LadyDevimon (ep50) *Paul St. Peter as Wormmon *Steve Staley *Laura Summer as Patamon *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon, Takato's Dad *Dave Wittenberg as Henry 'Uncredited' *Anna Garduno - Tanemon *Barbara Goodson - Nancy Takaishi (eps36, 55) *Beau Billingslea - Ogremon, Mojyamon (ep56) *Bob Papenbrook - Drimogemon, ShogunGekomon *Brianne Siddall - Koromon *Dan Woren - Kēsuke Tachikawa *Dave Mallow - Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Nanimon (ep27), Narrator, Pegasusmon, Radio Broadcaster (ep30) *David Lodge - Gardromon (ep61), Puppetmon, Yolei's Dad *Derek Stephen Prince - DemiDevimon, Digitamamon, Piedmon *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Lilymon, Yuuko Kamiya *Doug Erholtz - Jim Kido, MetalSeadramon, Unimon *Edie Mirman - Angewomon, Nefertimon, Salamon *Jamieson Price *Jeff Nimoy - Cherrymon, Kabuterimon, Masami Izumi, MegaKabuterimon, Motimon, Roachmon (ep60), Young Gennai (ep45) *Joe Ochman - Starmon (ep66) *Julie Maddalena - Satoe Tachikawa *Kirk Thornton - Garurumon, MetalGarurumon, Tsunomon, WereGarurumon *Lara Jill Miller - Gazimon (ep15) *Laura Summer - Tokomon *Lex Lang - WarGreymon *Mari Devon - Arukenimon, Koromon (ep1), Togemon, Yoshie Izumi, Yuuko Kamiya (ep21) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cody's Mom (ep70), Dokugumon (ep72) *Michael Lindsay - Gotsumon, Greymon *Michael Sorich - Andromon, Elecmon, Gorillamon (ep68), Zudomon *Mike Reynolds - Gennai *Mona Marshall - Boy (ep30), Mother (ep30) *Neil Kaplan - Halsemon, Shurimon, Teacher (ep78) *Paul St. Peter - Apocalymon, Kiwimon (ep43), Leomon, SaberLeomon (ep47) *Peggy O'Neal - Botamon (ep77), Female Student (ep79), Jun Motomiya *Peter Spellos - Meramon, Whamon *Philece Sampler - Koromon (ep16) *R. Martin Klein - Bukamon, Ikkakumon *Richard Cansino - Monochromon (ep55), Piximon *Richard Epcar - Etemon, MetalEtemon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon *Robert Axelrod - Vademon, Wizardmon *Simon Prescott - Centarumon *Steve Blum - Flamedramon, Magnamon, Raidramon *Terrence Stone - Datamon, Gazimon (ep15) *Tifanie Christun - Yokomon *Tom Fahn - Digmon, Ninjamon (ep69), Submarimon *Tom Gibis - Michael (ep68) *Tom Wyner - Devimon, Narrator (eps55+) *Wendee Lee - Ken's Mom, Leafmon Category:Articles Category:Programs Category:Animated programs Category:Digimon Category:Akiyoshi Hongo Category:Toei Company Category:Bandai America Category:Fuji Television Category:Mediamass Category:Kirk Thornton